Constant Headaches, Teeth Out of Line
by cardinals
Summary: The last thing Massie Block needs is more drama after being the center of the year's biggest scandal. Unfortunately for her, that's not what her public representative thinks. Enter Cam Fisher, the good boy she's expected to date to gain back her reputation. Hot boys, catty girls, scandalous news - and that's just the beginning. AU grownup!pc
1. Chapter 1

New York was a quite the scene in summer. It was bustling with tourists and sound, the honking of cars filling the streets and driving the shop owners crazy. It was behind the Tiffany store where a man, lurking behind a fern, scuttled around and took a rather unflattering picture of a certain auburn haired girl.

She was dressed inconspicuously, maroon zip up sweater tight around her slim figure, and her jeans blending into the concrete streets. Her large almost bug-like sunglasses protected her from staring eyes. Little did she know, but she was about to be on the front page of the New Yorker, along with the caption: "Massie Block, Socialite Gone Wild, Spotted in Hometown!"

Ridiculous, but that was the tabloids and that was their job.

Massie walked silently up the steps to her apartment in Avalon White Plains, located in Westchester County, New York. Her hangover would be the death of her, her head was pounding harder than the time her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, had beat up a bouncer. A fond smile graced her lips as she remembered the good times with Derrick. The good times were mostly made up of clubbing and drinking, but whatever, they had an alright relationship.

In fact, last night they'd had the best of times. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend Alicia what they'd done. Of all the socialites in Westchester, Alicia was most like her. They loved the parties, the drinking, and the scandals that they caused. Boring Kristen Gregory was the girl Massie's mother would have liked her to be.

Kristen wore white. She was smart, she was studying law and she always showed up to the Block's dinner parties sober. Not like Alicia that one year, but we'll get into that another time.

Anyway, as the socialite in question turned the knob and pushed open the mahogany wood door an awful sight greeted her. A million swear words were at the tip of her tongue when she spotted Kendra Block perched on one of her nice white leather dinner seats. Why in Hell was her mother there? Clenching and re-clenching her fist, she raised her voice a couple octaves and simpered.

"Mother," she cooed.

"Don't mother me," the lady snapped, getting to her feet and assessing her daughter. "You look like a hoodlum."

"Mother," Massie's block took a slight whine to it. She was 22! An adult!

"What will your father think when news of this reaches him?" The older woman bristled in anger and embarrassment her daughter had caused them.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Look. At. This."

There was poison in her mother's throat as she flung forward a newspaper Massie hadn't noticed. She scanned the first page. Right. There was her name. In size 72 font. Accompanied with some attached pictures. Oh fuck.

Ah yes, the lovely pictures portrayed a well beyond drunk Massie, puking into a toilet at a Soho club she couldn't care to remember. Another was her and Derrick in a very handsy make out session. What excuses could she use this time? The last picture was icing on the cake. There she was, a shoe raised over her head, threatening another girl who was plastered to the ground.

Unfortunately, Massie remembered being shitfaced enough to do that. A strand of red flashed through her mind and she was suddenly filled with an immense anger. Dylan Marvil. That was who the girl was. She had been trying to steal Derrick from under her nose when she took measures into her own hands. She could be the daughter of a famous TV host, but that didn't give her the right to steal Massie's boyfriend. Besides, she'd only slapped the girl once and she was lucky Massie had been wearing flats that day.

"Explain yourself. I honestly do not understand how any daughter of mine could make a fool out of me like this," Kendra sniffed.

"Well, Mother, it was quite easy. I got a little tipsy," Massie paused as her mother blustered over the word 'little', "and she was totally asking for it."

"You know," her mother stepped away from her and analyzed the grown adult woman in front of her. She shook her head, "I really thought you'd make me proud one day."

With that, Kendra Block flounced out the door, leaving an exhausted Massie. At the sound of the door slamming the girl grabbed the newspaper and began to tear it up, her nails scratching and ripping at the offensive article. Jesus, couldn't a girl do anything without being tailed? Sighing she left the discarded pieces where they lay and retreated to her bedroom. She'd get her cleaning help to do it in the morning.

g

"What's that sound?" The rich old lady asked the rich old man sleeping beside her in their rich house.

He snorted, and turned away, trying to go back to bed. The rich old lady rose and tiptoed to the window. She peered through it. It was their next door neighbour again – that Massie Block. And, well, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. So that was the source of the high pitched caterwauling she was experiencing.

"Young lady, it is 6 AM in the morning!" The rich old lady opened the window and yelled.

Massie stopped screaming to yell back. "Fuck off!"

In all fairness the young woman was really having a, pardon my language, shitty day. It started off when she woke up and realized that the Daily Grind, also known as the reality show that Dylan Marvil's mother hosted, was doing a segment on _her_. Yes, the conniving red head had really decided to step it up after almost being thrashed by Massie.

"Yes," the redhead's mother had said, "Ms. Block is completely out of control. In this picture my own daughter is seen getting beat up by Massie. She had to go into the hospital for medical care and came out with a concussion. Dylan has decided not to press charges as she still believes Massie is a good person at heart."

Oh please, Dylan just didn't want everyone who had actually witnessed the fight to realize she was just a little bitty baby. Massie had snarled and thrown the TV remote to the ground.

And then the key piece to making a shitty morning.

**Derrick**: I don't think we can stay together.

Yes, her boyfriend had officially dumped her through text message. Derrick Harrington had officially ruined her day and now she was pissed.

Thus, the screaming. And she screamed for a very long time. When she finally stopped she picked up her phone, amazed she hadn't thrown it against the wall in her daze of anger, and texted him what any self respecting adult would.

**Massie**: fuck you derrick

Then she turned off her phone and finally allowed herself to cry. It was only nine in the morning yet she already felt like getting wasted. Normally that feeling was saved for after talking to a bunch of other boring socialites such as Kristen Gregory or Olivia Ryan.

For some strange reason she knew this had to do with her reputation. Hers was slowly lowering, nearing Lindsay Lohan status, and Derrick did not want to stick around to see what happened to his! Not that he had a clean slate, of course. No boy who had ever dated Massie had a clean slate. The girl was into hardcore, uncaring douches who didn't give a fuck what they did. That was the type she liked, and that was why Derrick and her worked so well together.

And now…she was all alone.

Massie wiped the tears from her eyes and peered into one of the multiple mirrors in her bedroom. She saw a pathetic girl, nothing but clubs and wasted nights and too small dresses.

Well. She was going to fix that.

She decided she would stay out of the lime light, stay on the down low. Massie would fix herself, become the girl her mother had always wanted. Hell, she'd even befriend Kristen Gregory. Just not Dylan. If Massie Block couldn't do it, no one could.

She took a second look into the mirror. Now the girl standing before her was determined, anxious, nervous to get things started. The girl wanted to be invisible. The girl – no, woman – was Massie Block, and shit was about to go down. Except quietly of course, just like Mommy's girl.

* * *

_/hi everyone i'm back after a lengthy hiatus. please drop a review or a favourite or a follow or even some chips in the box/_


	2. Chapter 2

Massie twirled around in her white skirt that found its way down to her knees. It was loose and prim; it was totally not her. The girl lived for tight, revealing outfits. Why not? She had the body others were dying to have. It was unjust of her to hide it over other's jealousy. But today was a different story. She was clad head to toe in blinding white. Not the nice kind either – this was the off white kind of curtain looking white. Gross, and totally boring.

Sighing she tugged at the collar of her plain white blouse and waited for the Latina girl in front of her to say something. Currently, Alicia Rivera was trying not to laugh, and failing. Giggles erupted from Massie Block's oldest and best friend as Alicia took in the sight of plain, modest Massie.

"Holy shit, you look like Kristen!" She snorted, before delving into her Michael Kors bag for a flask of vodka which she downed in one go.

"Really? I _was_ going for ugly, sometimes I amaze myself how spot on I am," Massie marveled. "Do you really need to get drunk to handle me in this get up?"

"Yes, I really do. You look truly awful. I bet you could give Kristen a run for her money," Alicia smirked.

Massie simpered, "_Oh, hello Alicia! You look sooo good today. How is your mother_? God, she's pathetic. Absolutely no backbone at all."

The two ladies laughed at Massie's impersonation of Kristen Gregory, Westchester's favourite good girl. A long time ago, Massie had sworn she would never dress like conservative Kristen, but things were different now. She had a reputation to save, a boyfriend to get back, and a certain redhead to shame. She reached for Alicia's flask and took a sip to take away her nervousness.

"Hey, don't get too drunk," Alicia's brown eyes flashed; tossing her hair she took a seat at Massie's kitchen island, shooting the auburn haired girl a question in her eyes. "So? What's the plan?"

Massie had developed a fool proof plan in order to gain back her name. With a calculating glint in her eyes, Massie slid into the seat beside Alicia. The white leather was soft against her backside, providing the only relaxation she'd had since the morning. It was a few days after she had decided on what had to be done. Only a couple hours ago had she finished her mastermind plan and invited Alicia over to hear it. If anyone could help her achieve this – it was the conspiring Latina.

"I'm going to lay low for a while. That means no parties, drinking, going out. I'm going to stay in this apartment until my name has disappeared from all the newspapers," Massie said, ignoring Alicia's protests over her statement swearing off parties.

"And finally I'm going to come out as new and improved Massie. Derrick will have to have me to get back on his social climbing endeavor. All I'll have to do is continue this act until I can get enough dirt on Dylan to end her. And maybe patch up things with my mother," Massie finished her speech.

"Sounds devious…I'm in."

* * *

_"Hey Mass, it's me. Call me back!"_

_"Why aren't you answering your phone? I have an appearance gig for you."_

_"It's 2 grand…but really, answer your phone."_

_"Massie! What is wrong with you? It's been two days. Call me back."_

_"As your public representative I really think you should call be back. Jesus Christ."_

_One new message. "If you do not call me back I will get in touch with your mother!"_

Massie groaned at the new message left from her public representative. Staying true to her word Massie hadn't left the apartment in days, trying to stay on the down low of the media. But damned Skye Hamilton, also known as Westchester's gossip guru, would not leave her alone. And now the bint had threatened contact with Mommy Block.

With great reluctance Massie pressed the call back button on her iPhone and impatiently waited for Skye to pick up. When she finally did, on the second ring, she was not happy. Skye's voice was caked in fake cheeriness; Massie just knew Skye was waiting to see if she was alone to dig into her.

"Skye, I'm alone. You can shout at me all you want," Massie said as she surveyed a nail, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Massie Block," Skye's voice switched to a rather terrifying noise, "where have you been?"

"Around," Massie responded.

"Look, every one is talking about you. Derrick was last seen on the arm of some redhead. You're nowhere to be found. You're the town gossip…yet again," Skye sounded tired, as if Massie being the center of attention was old news to her.

"What the fuck!" Massie exploded, Derrick and Dylan? Everyone knew, and Massie was a firm believer, in the fact that the same letter first names never stayed together. That relationship was hideous and the girl felt as if she'd rather not know of it.

"You need to get out there and show the world what Massie Block is made of," Skye said, her voice firm.

Massie sighed and sarcasm laced her voice when she replied, "What's that? Attitude and bitchiness?"

"No, steel and guts. Meet me at the Asian Pear at seven."

* * *

The Asian Pear, although trendy in appearance, was a knock off bad Chinese food place that wannabe actors and actresses often frequented. Skye was smart, she knew no one there would know her as Massie Block, America's favourite talk of the town, but as their competition – just another young woman wanting to make a break in television.

As Massie thanked her driver for the ride she swallowed her anger at Skye and strode toward the entrance. It wasn't terribly busy inside, seeing as it was a Monday night, but enough people were idly waiting for their seats. Adjusting her black cardigan over her Heart Stopper Skater dress from Tobi, she nervously glanced around to see if anyone had recognized her. Thankfully no one had. A flash of blonde hair and an arm waving her over appeared in her sight.

Skye was dressed in a sheer blouse that was translucent enough to see the classic white bra she had on underneath. Dark leggings clad her long dancer's legs. A rue smile lit up on Massie's face, even when she was mad at Skye, she couldn't stay mad once she saw her childhood friend.

But there was a boy sitting beside Skye. The smile slid off her face. What the fuck? She'd brought her boyfriend? He had dark, messy hair that was glossy in the lighting. She could notice from afar that his eyes were sharp, one blue and one green eye. No, it wasn't _blue_, it was the ocean, and it wasn't _green_, it was emerald. She'd never known anyone with such distinct eye colours. And she'd never met anyone with such a glower on his face.

"Hi Massie!" Skye chirped as the said girl lowered her butt onto a cushy Chinese style printed chair.

Massie sent her a look as if to say: Explain.

"This is Cameron Fisher," Skye said nervously, "he's turning 22 in a month. He's an actor."

"Hi," the boy said sullenly.

"Is this an act, or are you really that unhappy?" Massie asked him.

He looked startled. Then sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off that way. It's just…I need publicity. My manager reckons I'm an up and coming talent and I need someone to introduce me to the celeb world. By introduce I mean fake date my way into the media. He managed to contact your PR and here I am," his voice was deep and rumbly, but still had a warmth undertone to it.

"You want to date me?" Massie let out a bitter laugh, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not really a great person to date right now. I am the center of all things drama."

"That's the point!" Skye yelped. "Cameron's a good boy, grew up in his hometown, humble, sweet, everything the opposite of Derrick. Date him and you'll get a good reputation once the media digs into his background. And by dating you he'll be gaining publicity as well."

Massie thought this over. That was true. By dating a good boy it'd show that she'd moved on from her party girl past. She'd also be doing him a favour in which he would owe her something. It really was a win-win situation. Bonus – Cam Fisher wasn't half bad looking.

"Okay," Massie said finally.

"Really? You'd actually do that for me?" Cam asked, his face lighting up. It was obvious he had been expecting some type of payment to come up.

"Of course. I only have a couple rules, though. Firstly, I expect to be treated like a princess," Massie leaned closer, "and secondly, _never judge me_."

**i'm back from the dead i'm so sorry it took so long to upload ughhhhhhhhh i didn't proof read it either so please point out any mistakes i didn't catch. peacee - kimmie**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiss me," the amber eyed vixen murmured into the dark haired boy's ear.

Cam nearly fell out of his chair. Straightening himself he turned to face Massie, who'd just arrived, a scowl on his lips. He felt a little mad and guilty about using her for publicity, but this was ridiculous. He was not going to kiss her, that was for sure. What on earth had happened to love? Cam couldn't believe two people would agree to date each other, just for attention.

Yet here he was, at a four star restaurant in New York, with a classy Massie smiling at him from across the table. Cam, of course, could appreciate the girl for she was dressed up in a black V-necked blouse with a matching pencil skirt cinching in her waist. Her heels nearly brought her to his eyes, but he was a little smug that he was still taller than her.

"There are paparazzi, you moron, kiss me!" Massie leaned forward and hissed in his ear.

Ah, there was the controlling girl he knew. No Massie Block could ever be as demure and pleasant as the one who had begged him to kiss her a few seconds before. No, Massie didn't murmur, she _demanded_.

"I'm not going to kiss you every time someone whips out a camera," Cam scowled, shoving his slender piano hands into his pockets under the table.

The girl before him let out a sigh before clenching her fists. Did he want this or not? It had barely been a week, but Massie didn't think she'd be able to survive anymore of Cam's wariness of kissing her. Maybe this was part of the good guy act, but not even Derrick had been able to keep his lips off her in front of her mother. Sure, Cam and her weren't even dating and it would be awkward and awful the next day, but Massie hadn't been kissed in more than a week. She missed knowing somebody had wanted her.

"Maybe us going out was a bad thing," Massie sighed, resting her chin on her hands, "we can't go two seconds without fighting."

"Well maybe if you stopped trying to kiss me every two seconds we wouldn't be fighting," Cam pointed out, snarkily.

A perfectly groomed eyebrow was raised. "Wow, so you do have a backbone," Massie sneered.

"That's it," Cam made to get up from his seat, failing miserably due to Massie slinging a long leg over top of his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Okay," Cam muttered, shoving her leg off of his lap. That had been way too close to his penis. If she had gone just an inch higher he would have been in a lot of pain.

"I'm just really stressed out right now. I mean my mom practically disowned me. My boyfriend isn't talking to me and my best friend is out of town," Massie sighed.

"Tell me about it. I'm stressed out, too. I have this sex maniac trying to kiss me all the time," Cam smiled to let her know he was merely making fun.

She glared at him. Then her heart started racing as she caught sight of perhaps the worst possible thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Yes. It was that bad. Sure, reading about it hurt, but she didn't expect her heart to skip a beat when she saw the It Couple. Oh no, no, no, no, no…Derrick Harrington and Dylan Marvil were walking into the exact same restaurant she was currently spilling her heart out to with Cam.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She jumped off her seat and made her way around to sit next to him, ducking her head down and resting it on his shoulder. The boy was positively jumping with nerves and Massie was scaring him. Her heart was racing as she begged them not to look her way.

And then they did. And she let out a peal of laughter that made Cam jump.

"Cameron! You are so funny," she smiled, staring up at him, her eyes twinkling in adoration. Massie was a good actor.

"What did I say?" He asked, bewildered.

"Play along," Massie growled, that insane smile still plastered across her face.

"Aha, yes I'm hilarious," Cam said drily.

"Are they still looking?"

"Who?"

"Derrick!" Massie whisper-screamed at him.

"Oh, yeah. He kind of looks amused," Cam replied thoughtfully.

"Shit. He knows. You're going to have to kiss me," Massie sighed.

"What?!"

"Kiss me, Cam."

And then her lips were reaching up to claim his. He felt the pressure and tasted the sweetness from her mango flavoured chapstick. Her lips were soft and molded very comfortably to his own. It was almost…natural. Instinct took over and he began, gently, prodding his tongue into her mouth, careful not to drool too much. Making out was fun, making out with loads of saliva was not anyone's thing.

He stopped when he heard her let out a small moan. Oh, hell no. Cameron Fisher had just made out with Massie Block. He fluttered his eyes open to see Massie staring back up at him.

"That," she said in a tiny, strangled voice, "was good. Very believable."

"Very believable," Cam echoed back her own words.

Very believable, indeed!

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Massie said and attempted a smile.

Cam stared back at her and nodded slowly, not even trying to hide the fact that things had changed – well, for him - between them. He'd been like that for the whole rest of the evening, wide eyed and speechless. Massie felt a teensy bit guilty that she had taken advantage of him and made out with him against his wishes, but he had reciprocated!

"You're not…celibate are you?"

"N-no. I'm not. Nerves, you know," Cam stuttered in that grumbly voice of his.

Massie's cell phone going off interrupted the quietness between them. Struggling in her purse to find her phone, Massie wondered what on Earth was up with Cam. Then she stared down at the blinking screen before her. Oh my God.

It was a picture of Massie and Cam at the restaurant, making out in plain sight for paparazzi. Underneath the photo, the caption "Corrupting this Good Boy, too?" grabbed her attention. Well then. Scanning the article a few words stood out to her. Like 'manipulating', 'fake', and 'just for attention'. Since when had anything good about Massie Block been said from the press? Yeah. Never.

"I'm really sorry," Massie said, blinking back tears and thrusting her phone towards Cam.

He scanned the picture, a look of shock coming to rest on his handsome features.

"This was a really bad idea, I don't know why I agreed. I'll talk to Skye okay, you don't have to go anywhere near me anymore," Massie sighed.

_Stay strong, do not break down in front Cam, do not break down in general. If you're going to break anything break Dylan's face._ Yes, those were Massie's thoughts as she tried to shut out her emotions.

"It's okay," Cam murmured, "I'm getting attention, am I not?"

"Not at the cost of your reputation, Cam. I'm in this right now, trust me, it doesn't feel good."

"Massie, I can't leave you out to hang. We're in this together now," Cam's voice was pained.

The girl never responded, choosing to instead dash out of his car and run towards her apartment stairs. Cam sighed, pushing back his dark hair before driving off. Fuck it, it was time to have a talk with his lovely stepsister, the one he swore he'd never talk to again – Kristen Gregory.

* * *

"Brother!"

God, had her voice always been that chirpy? Cam rolled his eyes before replying.

"Step-brother," he corrected around a mouth full of bagel.

It was 8 in the morning, way too early to have a conversation with Kristen Gregory. She was well mannered and meant well, but she was always brown nosing something or someone. Cam couldn't believe his dad had married her mom making the two related. Sure, Kristen wasn't bad, but…Cam couldn't erase the image of her at the wedding. She had been wearing a weird off white colour and full on gloves. This wasn't the 1900's, and someone had to tell Kristen.

"Why have you gotten the sudden urge to contact me?" Kristen asked. Cam could imagine her calculating eyebrows shooting up and trying to figure out what Cam wanted.

"Well it's about this girl," Cam muttered.

"Cameron, you have a girlfriend?" Kristen chirped again.

"No, no. Just a friend. Massie Block, maybe you know her?" Cam pondered.

The line went dead for a couple of seconds. He could still hear Kristen breathing so he knew she hadn't hung up. He wondered what Kristen could be possibly thinking of that it was taking her that long to answer his freaking question.

"Yeah, I do," Kristen's voice was tight.

"Well, great, see she has this problem - " Cam was cut off from the rest of his sentence.

"Look, Cam, I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but stay away from Massie Block. She is the world's biggest slut, and she's made my years at Westchester horrible. If you had any brain cells you'd know she's bad news. I really wanted to pretend I didn't see that picture of you two kissing, but I have seen it. And I agree with the article. She is fake, and she is manipulative," Kristen's voice broke. "She's made my life Hell."

Cam stopped. What? Well she had drunk that wine a little fast back at the diner. And she did seem to have a cruel side – controlling. He was a little hesitant at first. Finally he told Kristen he'd call her back. It seemed he had dodged a bullet.

For a second there, he had really been starting to like Massie Block.

* * *

**Hi friends! The chapter ending was super rushed but i really wanted to upload it because i ddin't want to keep you guys waiting ugh. thanks for your patience. please drop a review in the review box, and maybe even add some lasagna. **

**well we get to explore cam's relationships! ooooooh and conniving kristen. **

**hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
